powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiserue
File:EOmxbWJUUAA5gi6.jpg is the former general of Druidon Tribe and a former major antagonist of Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. Character History Origin Wiserue was created along with the other Druidon generals by Eras 65 million years ago. The Druidon Tribe was originally created by Eras to eradicate the rogue the rogue Ryusoul Tribe, whose infighting and wars were damaging the planet, but Wiserue and the other Druidon generals instead attempted to conquer the Earth themselves. Their plan of conquest was interrupted by an approaching meteorite, forcing the entire Druidon Tribe to leave the Earth and drift into space as the meteor struck the Earth and wiped out the dinosaurs. Arrival Disappearance After his defeat at the hands of Max Ryusoul Red, Wiserue decided that as Koh had proven to be better, his role had terminated. He soon gave up his life, leaving Kleon screaming in grief. Despite his disappearance, Kleon found the card representing his heart discarded on the ground. Return After Pricious destroyed Yabasword's heart card, Wiserue secretly retrieved the peices. When Pricious was about to charge the Ryusoulgers, Wiserue made a grand entrance to stop him. After Kleon revealed the truth of the Druidon Tribe, Wiserue held his hand out to Pricious, saying he didn't want to lose anymore "audience members", but just as Pricious was about to take it, Eras attacked and absorbed Pricious to complete her new body. Personality Wiserue is the brains of the Druidon Army. He has an enormous ego and loves the spotlight, to the point anyone who he feels has more attention or rips him off drives him angry. In spite of his eccentricities, he's very calculating, manipulative, and dangerous, yet can also be respectful towards a challenge. He is also backstabbing, hypocrytical, a cheater, sore loser and mainly focuses on unfair play, with some of his approaches often seen as cowardly. Unlike Tankjoh or Gachireus, Wiserue's methods mainly focus around attention and psychological torture, while the other two focuses on physical pain. Despite his inflated ego, he does seem to hold some respect for Kleon, and is the only general to actually be nice to him. One such moment was when Kleon was mourning for Tankjoh's third death, he understood why, allowed him to cry and even handed him a hankerchief. After he lost his final battle, Wiserue admits defeat and honorably, give up his life in respect. Despite how Pricious held his heart hostage, Wiserue seemed to view him as a comrade and showed him compassion, as he held out his hand to him when he felt despaired after finding out the truth about how Eras viewed the Druidons. Wiserue's disguises Fita.jpg|Fita (8) ryusoul19051402c.jpg|Witch (9) Shoji Kawamura.png|Shoji Kawamura (10) Chief Nurse (Wizeru's Disguise).jpg|Chief Nurse (11) Yuki (Wizeru's Disguise).jpg|Yuki (17) Oto.jpg|Oto (23) 300px-Ryusoul24guest02.jpg|Tatsuzo Yaomasu (24) Kyoko Taniguchi.jpg|Kyoko Taniguchi (37) Powers and Abilities *'Hypnosis': Through his eyes after lifting his visor, Wiserue can influence other people's minds to his commands. *'Illusion': Wiserue can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing humans to see, hear, and touch nonexistent things. **'Shapeshifting': Through his illusion, Wiserue can disguise himself or another to look like a different person. *'Energy Slash': Wiserue can channel his illusion energy through his Stickkiller to perform a light-blue energy slash. *'Portal Creation': Wiserue can create a chessboard-based laser portal to teleport himself from one place to another. Arsenal * : Wiserue wields a microphone-style staff for close combat. It is also capable of firing energy projectiles. *'Grimoire Minosaur': He uses an object from the host to create anything (even living beings) by drawing into it. When the Minosaur gets enlarged, Wizeru can draw bigger ones. *'Pot': Wiserue temporarily wielded a pot to collect the souls the Grim Reaper Minosaur harvested. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Wiserue is voiced by , who previously voiced Bakuryuu TopGaler in Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, Dragon Dark King Salamandes in Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive, and Dune in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. His suit actor is . Profile * Height: 193cm * Weight: 290kg * Attribute: Bishop Class Executive * Place of Distribution: Lonely Stage * Classification: Druidon general * Experience Point: 142 Notes *His motif is based on a bishop chess piece, a circus announcer, and a wizard. *His pre-battle catchphrase “It’s showtime!” is similar to the catchphrase of and identical to that of . *Wiserue is the first of the Druidon Tribe to infiltrate the Ryusoulgers’ base of operations. *Kleon likes him the most compared to Tankjoh & Gachireus. *Wiserue's design is slightly similar to that of from the show . **And in turn, from VR Troopers. *Wiserue is the last arc boss and villain general debuting in the Heisei era. **He is also the first arc boss/general to be defeated in 2020s (although he's not the current arc boss at the time he's defeated). *With a total of 33 appearances (35 if count Heart Card), Wiserue is the second longest lasting Druidon, after Kleon. *Wiserue is the only true Druidon general to have defected (Saden doesn't count, as he was a disguised of Master Black who killed the original Saden beforehand). Appearances **''Ep. 22: The Life of the Dead!?'' **''Ep. 23: Phantom RyuSoul'' **''Ep. 24: Love Karate Dojo'' **''Ep. 25: Dancing Kureon'' **''Ep. 26: Seventh Knight'' **''Ep. 27: The Unrivaled Fists'' **''Ep. 30: Overthrow! High Spec'' **''Ep. 31: Melody From The Sky'' **''Ep. 32: When The Rain of Hatred Ceases'' **''Ep. 33: New Assasin'' **''Ep. 34: The Space Dragon Appears!'' **''Ep. 35: The Greatest Battle on Earth'' **''Ep. 36: Super Speedy Bodyguard'' **''Ep. 37: Birth! The Greatest Tag Team'' **''Ep. 39: Stolen Holy Night'' **''Ep. 40: Nightmare in the Fog'' **''Ep. 41: Missing Holy Sword'' **''Ep. 42: The Decisive Battle Stage'' **''Ep. 43: Mother of the Druidon'' **''Ep. 44: Tested Bonds'' **''Ep. 46: Noble Kishiryu'' **''Ep. 47: Between Happiness and Despair'' **''Final Ep.: The Will of the Earth'' }} References Category:Sentai Villains Category:Druidon Tribe Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form Category:Sentai Characters who speak English Category:Replacement Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Evil turned Good Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good